


Because I can

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [37]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: sometimes there has to be some hope in the dark





	Because I can

“just for a little while. i just..” Sans’ eye light was small and shaking, desperate, “i need it so bad.”

The tiny, warm figure in his hands, barely five inches at the tallest, nodded and reached up for him.

Thank stars for this, he thought to himself, mouth opening as his translucent red tongue swiped over their body languidly. Oh stars thank goodness they agreed. Couldn’t transfer energy if half the team was unwilling. He winced as a deep, angry growl from his stomach shook him, interrupting his motions to ride it out.

“shit,” he muttered, a free hand gripping tight at his stained shirt to try and quell it. “not yet.”

Small hands pressed to his cheekbones, and he sighed, smoothing their wet hair back with gentle fingers, “sorry, cupcake, where were we?” They gently pushed at his teeth, and he chuckled, “ah, right. you’re ready, huh?”

Trying his best to relax despite the painful squeezing of his magic, Sans gently parted his smile and slid the little body inside. They were too big to fit all the way, of course, but he made sure to control himself. Control was something he knew a lot about. So, very carefully, he tilted his skull up just a bit and started to swallow, using a hand to guide their legs as they still hung out of his mouth.

One, and they were up to the shoulder. Two, and he could feel his throat dipping into their waist. Three, hips, stretching the magical structures just right, and four, their feet slid past his tongue and down they went.

Stars, how long had it been since he’d had this much substance at once? Over a year, probably, maybe more, it was hard to tell when one day blended into another. The seven seconds between mouth and stomach were bliss, and even as his shriveled, abandoned stomach stretched painfully around their body, Sans felt what little magic he had spread across his cheekbones in a flustered blush.

His breath came in soft pants, supporting himself against a tree with one hand over the gently squirming firmness under his ribs, “j-just let me…adjust a bit…stars it hurts but…mngh…” Sans felt slightly dizzy and overheated, but in a good way. Ooh, yes, despite the cramping, things were peachy. As in sweet and fuzzy as the fresh wave of magic flushed some of the old, degraded charge from his bones. The skeleton spit a mouthful of disgusting black corroded magic out, marveling as the glow from under his shirt changed from red to purple to blue. Blue? He hadn’t been clear enough to have blue magic in years…just how much did this tiny thing care?

“you okay, sweet meat?” he rubbed his thumb over them gently, gritting his teeth at the renewed twitches of pain from his complaining system. The occupant moved again, slowly, but the soft patting of the walls made Sans relax. “okay. just…be careful. i’m sure you’re not dying to end up food.” He eased himself back to a standing position and curled his dirty jacket tighter around himself. The warmth would ease the cramps, and help hide the tell-tale glow of a full stomach from any jealous eyes. He was lucky somebody was willing to do this for him, even if they were only five inches tall.


End file.
